I'll Wait
by SiriuslyClara
Summary: 'I accept your condition, but what in your bloody mind makes you think I'll ever want to'  'You'll see. One day, one day you'll say yes. I'll wait till then,'and with that I let go her wrist and I went to my dorm.
1. Beware

Beware

In this story:

-Lily actually likes Quidditch and is in the Gryffindor team

-I wasn't able of restraining myself to make quite a lot of sex-related jokes

-James maybe will swear a little too much

-Lily won't be a bookworm. I mean, she will be the best in every class, professors will adore her and she will make all her homework, but won't be an antisocial girl who nobody knows, on the contrary, but if you want to know more about it please read the story

-You will hear very little about Peter because I just _**HATE**_ him (hope I made myself clear)

-If by any chance anyone of you knows me, you will see an alarming resemblance of me with Lily, James and Sirius' characters :)

-You will read a lot of invented charms and hexes, so please try not to laugh

-I think there's nothing more to be said, so go ahead and read the rest! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


	2. The Night Everything Started

Right now I'm sweating like if I had ran 150 miles, but I've been the last hour sitting here writing this for you, so I hope you like it, and also realize how hot is here. Why are you still reading this? You should be reading the story!

* * *

**The Night Everything Started**

''Potter, sod off! Once again, NO. I'm not going out with you! I'd rather go to Hogsmeade with the Giant Squid!'' my beautiful Lily yelled at me. No one really paid any attention to us, it was a routine. Each morning, at breakfast, I would ask her out, she would turn me down; during classes I would ask her out, she would turn me down; at lunch I would ask her out, she would turn me down; during classes (again) I would send her a little note asking her out, she would reply a huge _NO_; while she studied in the library I would ask her out, and she would turn me down; and before going to bed I would ask her out once again, and once again she would turn me down.

She thought that I asked her out just for the thrill of chase. She had been the only girl that had been able to resist my charm –wait; I have to stop doing _that_. Things like this freak Lily out. But what she didn't know is that I really wanted to have something serious with her, not that one-week relationship. I had to convince her that I was good for her, and the only way I thought it was possible was getting her finally going out with me.

At first, maybe she was right, during the first trimester of fifth, I did chase her just for the thrill, but then, she went to her home for Christmas holidays, and I missed her terribly. Even though I was with the Marauders, and we had the castle pretty much for our own, I longed to see her face, and that was when I realized I had a crush on her. But apparently just a crush wasn't enough: as soon as I found out what _love_ was, I was sure that that was what I felt for her.

''But my gorgeous Lily-flower, you know I'm not going to stop inviting you until you say yes. Why don't you just accept my invitation for once so you can see how wonderful we look _together_?'' What a big mistake to say that. The Common Room was empty now; the people that were left had gone to bed when they heard me asking Lily out, thinking that nothing especial would happen. She had got redder than her beautiful silky hair.

''Let me explain you something, _Potter_,'' she spit my name, ''the odds about me saying Yes are smaller than the size of Pettigrew when he's transformed into a rat! Besides, what part of I-rather-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-the-Giant-Squid didn't you understand?''

''Oh, come on. I'm not _that_… wait a second! What have you just said?'' She knew our secret? She knew Remus was a were-wolf? She knew that the stag that made her company when she sat under the tree in her sleepless nights was me? She had let _me_ accompany _her_? Hold on, focus, James, she knows about The Marauders!

''That I rather go to Hogsmeade with the Giant Squid! What, are you deaf _and_ stupid? Merlin, I pity your mother.''

''No, not that. What did you say about Wormt…? _Peter_,'' I corrected myself. She _shouldn't_ know.

''Oh,'' she stared at me blankly for a second, while the level of red color in her face decreased. Her green-almond eyes shone like gemstones, ''I've known Remus is a were-wolf since second year. Black, Pettigrew and you transform into a dog, a rat and a stag to go with him in his nights. That since the beginning of this one.'' She said that like if she was talking about the weather.

I didn't know what to say. Remus hadn't told her, he would have told us first. I knew she was smart, but I didn't know she was _so_ smart. _Another thing to love about her_, a voice in my mind said. Like if I didn't love her enough.

''But… how? What… you knew I was the stag? You allowed me rest my head in your lap? But… How? What?'' I couldn't put my thoughts in order.

''I'm going to bed.''

And she left; she left me there, alone. She was amazing.

I left to bed after she did. The Common Room had lost all its beauty the moment she disappeared. I changed into my pijamas and covered myself with the duvet. Even though my purpose was to sleep, I couldn't, I kept wondering about how she found out. Around three I decided it was useless to remain there: Wormtail was snoring too loudly, Padfoot was murmuring things in his sleep and Moony was restless, so silently I went down to the Common Room.

The fire had gone out; the room was in the most absolute darkness you could imagine. With my arms extended ahead of my body I reached my favorite couch. It was besides the fireplace and it was very comfortable, but, the main reason why I liked it so much was because Lily always sat there whenever it was empty. It was _her favorite couch_.

''What the hell…?'' someone muttered once I sat. Maybe they had bought a new chair; this one was extremely smooth and warm. _Human-warm_.

''Potter, get right now _off _me!'' the voice of my girlfriend-to-be cried. ''Are you aware that you are sitting _over_ me?''

When she said that I jumped immediately. In sat _on_ her! What a way to improve our already bad relationship…

''For Merlin's sake, Evans! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!'' I helped her get up, as for she looked like her limbs had gone numb.

I lighted up my wand and she did the same. The glare she gave me was scary. She was so beautiful…

''You've got five seconds to let me go. If you don't, I promise I'll hex you so badly you won't remember your name,'' she threatened me. I didn't realize that I was kind of hugging her. I took three steps back and waited for her to say something.

''Can you tell me why in Merlin's name you decided to use me as an armchair?'' I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

''Well, I couldn't sleep so I came down here. I'm sorry, '' I apologized again. She laughed.

Hold on a second, had she just laughed because of me? I, _James Potter_, made her, _Lily Evans_, laugh? My Lord, this looks like a good night.

''There's something that's been bugging me since our last conversation,'' I said, but before I could add anything else, she spoke.

''Back in October you weren't careful enough to check if anyone was there before transforming. I was sitting by the tree. I silently rushed inside, but not because I was afraid of Remus, I was more afraid that you'd find me. I never told a word to anyone. I wasn't planning in telling you tonight, but it just came out. I guess I just wanted to leave you speechless once, though it didn't work. You talk too much,'' she said with a grin that made her look amazingly like a redhead veela.

I couldn't say anything. How could we be so stupid? How could _I_ have _missed her_?

''You aren't talking. Yes! I'm the best. Lily Evans has just let James Potter, speechless!'' she laughed again making a small victory dance.

After a few seconds I could say something, though it was pathetic.

''Oh, I see…'' Really, James, is that everything you can do? But then another question popped into my mind: what _else_ did she know?

''Do you know anything else? I mean, about _us_?'' That was better, but somehow I was afraid of hearing the answer.

''As a matter of fact, I do, _Prongs_…'' I froze at the mentioning of my nickname. ''I'm going to bed,'' she said again while grabbing a book that was lying on the floor.

I grabbed her wrist before she could move. All this years of Quidditch had been useful for something besides _trying _to impress Lily.

''Hold on there, Lils…''

''Evans.''

''Fine, _Evans_. _What_ do you _know_?''

She sighed. I sat in the couch and made some space for her to sit, but she chose the arm chair that was in front of it. _Too close_, she had said when I asked her why. Actually, I was kindda hoping she would sit in the small thing with me, her body pressed against mine, her lips rather close…

''I know about the map. The other day Pettigrew left it over the desk where I was doing the Potions essay. He's not very smart, let me add. Just a few seconds before Black had yelled not to forget it.''

When she finished talking, I rushed towards the boys' room.

''Padfoot, wake up mate! Sirius, it is a big deal! SHE KNOWS! _EVERYTHING_!'' I jumped up and down in his bed. He peeked through one eye, and when he realized it was useless to pretend being asleep, he sat with a very annoyed look in his face.

''Man, no offense but now I see why Evans hates you so much,'' he grumbled. When he said 'Evans' I remembered that Lily was downstairs and I wanted to smack myself for leaving her alone. This one could be a once in a lifetime opportunity to be alone with her.

''Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I must have been walking and talking asleep again,'' I lied.

He black dog animagi cursed against me and went to sleep again. I rushed down the stairs just to see a flash of red hair going up to the girls' dorm.

''Evans, wait! I think we need to talk!'' I whisper-shouted.

A very annoyed Lily came down the stairs. ''What do you want to talk about, Potter?''

Actually, now that I think about it, there was nothing to talk about. She knew, but she wasn't going to tell to anyone, so what was the point of keep on chatting?

''Everything,'' I said, hopefully she would think about the animagus thing and the map.

''Fine'', she said after a minute or so. ''Just let me go to change into my pijamas and leave this book.''

I sat on the armchair and lit the fire with my wand. It was bloody cold down here. When Lily came down she was wearing an over-sized shirt from the Chudley Cannons. Although the shirt was covering everything from her knees up, it should be illegal for her to dress that way. I had seen her in the school skirt before, but the thought of her only wearing a shirt that could be easily taken off with just a single movement made my heart skip a beat.

''Err… Lily, I mean, Evans,'' I mumbled. I must have looked like a complete idiot, ''aren't you cold?'' I'm officially the world's greatest git.

''No,'' she gave me a confused look. ''Why? Are you? Look, Potter, I'm not cuddling or hugging or anything _physical_ with you.''

I hadn't thought about that, but the idea of getting physical with her was very tempting. ''That would be lovely, but no. I was talking about you only wearing a shirt. By the way, are you a fan of the Cannons?''

''I charmed the shirt for it to always remain warm. And yes, Remus told me a bit about them during second year. Then I decided I would learn about them by myself and apparently Frank has a cousin who is a great fan, so we exchanged some letters.''

''I thought I was the only one following the Chudley Cannons here at school,'' I said amazed. Just when I thought she couldn't be more perfect, she comes with this.

We remained quiet for a while, a very awkward while. I couldn't take it anymore, but lucky me, she spoke first.

''So Potter, why are you depriving me from some precious hours of sleep?'' she asked looking annoyed.

I really didn't know what to say. I remained quiet for a while, looking like the most utter imbecile.

''Why didn't you say anything before?'' it was a pretty smart question, given the consequences.

She hesitated. ''I guess it just wasn't my secret, something I shouldn't know about. I almost felt like spying on you.''

We continued talking for a long while. When we finished talking about the animagus thing, we began to discuss about the Chudley Cannons. They weren't playing very well lately, but Lily was convinced that next year they would be top on the board.

''Trust me, they will improve. If the team buys George O'Conner, and they get another seeker, they will be on top. The other day I read that they were going to look for a new one. Mullet is awful,'' she would say every time I would try to tell her otherwise. And then she would add ''Are you a fan of the Cannons or not? If you support them, is because you believe in them.''

We continued discussing about them for a while, but around 4.30 I asked her the question that had been torturing me since the beginning of the night.

''Lily, may I ask you something?,'' she didn't corrected me for using her first name, that was a good sign, and nodded. ''If you knew I was the stag, why didn't you just walk away o punched me?''

She meditated her answer a bit. ''I really don't know. One reason could be you weren't able to talk, so it was an advantage,'' we both laughed. ''But, serious now, I honestly don't know. You are very pretty as a stag. I felt like I was with the real you, not the prankster façade you always put up.''

I didn't know what to think. Did this mean she liked me the least bit?

_Don't be stupid, she said she liked you as a stag, not as the Great James Potter_, a voice in my mind said.

_You're right about that, but she said she liked the real me_, I answered.

_But is there a real you? Is the prankster thing just a façade, or the real you?_, it shot back

_It is actually kind of. I admit I don't like to study and all that crap, but I don't mind reading something I like, or staying calm and relaxed for a day or so…_

_You better not let Sirius know about that. He would slaughter you_, it warned me.

_I'm a bit ashamed of saying this out loud, well, out loud in my mind, but I think the real me is very similar to Evans. Similar in the way two persons can be. I mean, we compliment each other: she may sometimes be too quiet, and I'm extremely loud; she could make me quieter and I could make her louder. We both like Quidditch and have excellent marks. She could calm me down and I could do the opposite with her. You see what I mean? We're perfect for each other!_

_You know you sound like a girl, don't you?_, the voice teased. _But really, man, if you want things with Evans to work out, you need to be you 100% of the time, not just as a stag or when you're alone with her._

''Potter? Potter, are you alright? Potter? James?''

''Sorry, I was just arguing with myself.'' I didn't realized what I had said until it came out of my mouth.

_YOU BLOODY IDIOT! You must have sounded mad! LOOK AT HER FACE! Now she is going to go running to her room and never talk to you again!_, the voice yelled. I'll have to name it.

_Yeah, I know. But I'm being totally honest and real about her, so let's see where the honesty takes us. By the way, I'll name you Simon._

''It's good to know I'm not the only one,'' she smiled. She hadn't found it weird, or funny. She was amazing.

''I really didn't mean to say it, it came out without thinking. I was afraid I would scare you out,'' I admitted a bit embarrassed. She gave me a kind smile. She had smiled at me more times tonight that she had had in the past five years.

''Well, James, as nice as it has been talking to you, I'll be going to bed. If I sleep at least two hours I'll be able to survive tomorrow… Well, actually, _today_.'' She stood up, and she was heading to the girl's dorms when I grabbed her wrist again.

''You called me James,'' I whispered, marveled, looking her right into the eyes.

''Well, at some point of our lives we should become civil to each other. I just thought that maybe the first name basis was a good start, but don't worry, I'll call you Potter.'' She didn't look hurt, but you could see in her eyes disappointment. I mentally slapped myself.

''NO! I mean, _no_. I would love you to call me James; it feels like you almost like me. So I guess I'm allowed to call you Lily and I'm no more getting jinxes as a response, right?'' She laughed.

''I propose we make a truce: you are not asking me out again and I'm going to try to like you, and maybe be your friend. How's the sound of that? Besides, I had a very interesting talk with Black the other day…'' she added, with a mysterious grin in her face. My Lord, what the bloody hell had Sirius told her?

_Merlin, you, big buffoon! SHE IS WAITING FOR AN ANSWER! This is more than you could have ever hoped for, so you better stick your head out of your arse and answer!_ Simon yelled.

''I agree. I know I have been a little… _overwhelming_. Well, fine, I've been and idiot,'' I added when I saw Lily's face. ''It's just… Never mind. But I've got one condition: I'll not ask you out until you want me to.''

''I would make you tell me what you were thinking, but I'm too tired, so I'll do it another day. I accept your condition, but what in your bloody mind makes you think I'll ever want to?''

''You'll see. One day, one day you'll say yes. I'll wait till then,'' and with that I let go her wrist and I went to my dorm. Maybe she was right: two hours will be enough to survive the day; and with her being my friend it would be much more bearable.

* * *

So… What do you think? I really hope you liked it, and if you did, as if you didn't, why don't you leave me some reviews? I'll give you chocolate if you do, and _nobody_ can resist chocolate.

Love, me :)


	3. Being Beaten Up Isn't So Bad After All

Hello shiny happy people! Guess what: I've written chapter 2!

Disclaimer: a chameleon can move its eyes in different directions at the same time, me too.

* * *

**Being beaten up isn't so bad after all**

How had everybody found out about my new status relationship with Lily, I still can't understand. It had to be one of the paintings; I mean, our conversation was at dawn, and nobody was in the Common Room with us!

Everybody stared at us when she politely mumbled a ''Good morning, James'' when we ran into each other at breakfast, even Padfoot, though I had already told him everything. I suspect he hadn't believed me, that it just was a wonderful dream I had had.

''Merlin's knickers, Prongs! You _weren't _lying!'' Padfoot breathed, and together with Moony and Wormtail he stared at me with dreamy eyes.

I was used to be the center of attention, since I was Quidditch captain and one of Hogwart's most desired blokes (I swear to Merlin that I'm not making that up; I had actually heard some fifth grade girls saying it! And the way most of the girls role their eyes when I come around confirmed it!), but Lily wasn't. Sure she was wanted by every single guy in here, even two years below us, and the fact that the word beautiful seemed dirt compared to her, but she still didn't like people pointing at her and whispering every time she walked by. At the beginning of third year she was practically harassed by half of the school asking why she would deny me the pleasure of a date or by some angry brats scowling at her for 'breaking my heart', which was true up to some point, but she had gotten over it amazingly well. Now it was a different type of harassment. It was a wanting-gossip type of harassment. And she didn't liked it the very least.

''James Potter, is it true what everybody is saying? Has that mudblood Evans finally gave up? Or you just imperiused her?'' Mulciber asked with evident mock in his voice. Behind him were several blokes form Slytherin, but there was a particular bloke with long greasy hair and a big nose who seemed really uncomfortable and angry.

''Look, Mulciber, there are a few things I would like to leave clear: First, I'm Potter to you. Second, and most importantly, don't you dare call Lily a mudblood again, or I swear you'll regret it. And third, I don't go through life imperiusing people, that is only done by lowlifes like you.'' That last comment earned me a pretty hard punch in my jaw line. I was thrown against the stone wall and my head hit against making a nasty sound.

''I'll call you however I want… Or you'll do what?... Evans _is_ a mudblood, why can't you just accept it?...'' Mulciber said while he punched me, together with the other seven Slytherin blokes.

It was after a quite painful fist hitting my stomach that I could say something.

''Why can't you accept that even though she's not from a pureblood family she is so much better than _you_?'' I said after spitting blood. ''And you really don't want to know what I'm going to do to you, trust me with this. And lets better not think what the outcome is gonna be if Sirius decides to get involved….'' Another punch in my rib cage.

I thought they were going to beat me up till death, but thank the Lord, Lily appeared.

''_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING_? Who is tha…? For Merlin's sake! JAMES!'' I heard her yell.

After a several rays of blue light Lily came running to were I was lying.

''Jeeze, I'm gonna beat the crap out of those gits,'' she said to herself. ''James, where does it hurt the most?'' she asked me like if she was talking to a three year old.

''I'm fine, Lily. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Let's go to Charms,'' I mumbled, but I betrayed myself when I tried to stand up and couldn't.

''Look, James, now is not time for you to be strong. Please tell me where it hurts.''

I pointed my rib cage.

''Great, they broke three ribs. Well, lets get you to Madame Pomfrey.''

There I _did_ oppose resistance.

''No. I'm not going there. I'm not even that bad, I bet they aren't broken. I must just be bleeding a bit, that's all.''

She sighed and stared at my eyes for a few seconds. She had never stared at me like _that_. It wasn't a glare, and that was something. I could count thirteen different shades of colors in her eyes, and I had never taken notice that her lashes were actually so long they almost touch her face.

''James, I'm going to place one hand in your right cheek and the other in the back of your head. Then I'll show them to you and you'll tell me if it's that bad.''

She gently placed her hand against my cheek. It just felt so right against it, her hand was so smooth and warm. I rested my cheek in her hand. It seemed to fit perfectly, and I swear that if I wasn't cover in blood she would notice I was blushing bright read. When she placed her hand in the back of my head, I wished she would pull me closer and let me do the rest, but she didn't. After a couple of seconds, she removed both hands, and I felt the absence of were they had been. It was like everything in my head burned except for the place were her hands had been.

She showed me two hands covered with blood, the one that had been in my head dripping some.

''Okay, I surrender. But can _you_ heal me? If I go to Madame Pomfrey's she won't let me play the game tomorrow. I know you're good at healing charms,'' I pleaded. Tomorrow there was a Quidditch game against Revenclaw, and I really wanted to win. If we beat Revenclaw, then we would just have Slytherin left to win the House Cup. And now more than ever I wanted to win.

''I shouldn't let you play either, but I was really looking forward to the game, so let's begin. Can you explain me why the bloody hell those blokes almost kill you?''

I wasn't sure if telling her the truth was a good idea, but my eyes must have sold me out.

''Please, James, _please_ tell me this had nothing to do with me.'' I suddenly found my shoes to be extremely amusing.

''Ugh! Why are you so… so… so _you_? You know it's not your obligation to step up for me. I think I can do it pretty well by my own.''

''I have no doubt about that,'' I said still looking at my shoes. ''But they called you mudblood,'' Merlin, how I hated that word, ''and he insinuated that I had imperiused you as to become my friend.''

''James, look at me. I know being saved by a girl must be a huge blow to your ego,'' I hadn't thought about that, and know that she had said it, she was true. I couldn't even fight back. ''But you've got to listen to me know. I don't care if people call me mudblood, at first it hurt, but now I think it annoyed me much more you asking me out that being called like that,'' she smiled softly. ''And who cares what people say? I'm your friend because I want to. Promise me you won't defend me again.''

I sighed. ''Sorry, Lils, but that's something cannot do. It comes natural.''

She laughed.

''Well, at least try not to get into fights. I'm sure if I haven't showed up they would have killed you. Now that we talk to each other like normal people, I think you wouldn't like it to happen.'' She laughed again.

''You are amazing. You know that, right?'' I whispered.

''Yeah, I know. You've been saying it every time you could since we met.''

She silently helped me up and dragged me into an empty classroom. How she had made it, I still don't know. She's just so small and petite I can't figure out how she could stand all my weight.

She opened my shirt and placed a bloody hand over my chest. It just felt so good. She continued sliding her hand all over it until she touched a place that made me whine in pain. The increasing pain made all the pleasure I was feeling disappear.

''I was right. There are three broken ribs. I'm surprised they didn't break your whole thorax. I can't heal you like this. You need to take a bath so you can wash away the blood. I'll make up some excuse to get Black out of class.''

''Why can you heal them like this? It bloody hurts.''

Lily sighed. ''I wish I could, really, but I can't see the exact point were to direct the jinx. I should put my fingers on top as to know where, and the charm would make them stiff.''

''I'm only stiff for you, Lily Flower.'' That earned me a well deserved spat in the back of my head.

''Ouch! That hurts!''

''I know.''

I glared at her, but by the way she was smiling I couldn't do it for much longer.

''Fine, but why can't you bathe me?'' Another spat, softer but still a spat. ''Kay', let's find Padfoot''.

Once again I leaned over her and she kind of dragged me to the Charms classroom. She told me to wait by the door so nobody could see me. She wiped her bloody hands in the sides of her shirt.

''Excuse me, Professor Flitwick. I know it is a rude interruption and I should have been here half an hour ago, but there has been a little complication. Potter was chasing me down the stairs asking for a date when he tripped and broke some ribs and opened a pretty nasty cut in his head. He's all covered in blood and I had to take him to Madame Pomfrey's. She said he needed a bath. He said Black is the only one who is allowed to, and I'm quoting here 'see his broomstick and quaffels'.''

Inside the classroom everybody burst into laughter. I must admit she had done a terribly good job. I had believed it myself. And the broomstick and quaffels thing sounded like something I would say.

''Wow, I am honored,'' I heard Sirius saying from inside the classroom mockingly. ''But the strange thing here is he didn't ask _you_ to do it.''

''Oh, no, he did. He suggested we should bathe together and have little Jameses and Lilys, but that almost got him another broken rib.''

Now I was officially impressed. Everybody laughed again and I heard Flitwick's laughter as well.

''Mr. Black, you may go. Lily, I can see you are covered in blood as well, and this lesson was just the same as the last one, so you may go too,'' Flitwick said while chuckling.

After Sirius had come out, Lily closed the door quickly and grabbed me once again.

''Holly shit! For the bloody sanity of Merlin, what the hell happened to him?'' Sirius yelled.

''Shut the fuck up, Black, you're going to give us away!'' Lily whispered with a harsh tone.

After explaining Sirius everything, Lily doing most of the talking because I wasn't even able to stand by myself, he levitated me and carried me to the boys' dorm, making fun of Lily for not levitating me herself.

''Black, if you keep laughing at me and not looking where you are walking, you could bump into something,'' she said, and after saying this, an amour appeared out of nowhere and Sirius ran straight into it. When Padfoot's wand fell from his hand I felt like falling too, but Lily levitated me back again.

''You might not like it, mate, but you've got to accept that one was good,'' I grumbled. He just cursed.

''Hey, Evans, what did you do with the Slytherins?'' Sirius asked after getting over the fact he was pranked by a girl.

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and she grinned. ''A few weeks ago I was in detention –yes, Black, I thought you had figured out by now I'm no angel. Anyway, they sent me to Filch's office to tidy every single detention record in chronological order, so I was reading over one that was twenty years old and it was for using an invented spell against some Revenclaws. What _a_ spell, I must say. It's some kind sticky blue thing that comes out of your wand and leaves them stuck to the nearest wall until you find the spell that reverts it.''

''I know something sticky comes out of my wand, but it ain't blue,'' Sirius teased. As an answer he was kicked in the shin.

''Pig,'' Lily muttered under her breath.

''And the reverting spell should be?'' I asked so she would turn her attention to me. Padfoot had watery eyes, and I didn't want him to be embarrassed, besides, Lily wasn't paying _me_ any attention.

''No idea, it didn't say. Not that I care, though. Right now they're all stuck to the fifth floor corridor's wall,'' she said with a grin looking at me, well, at my neck.

When we finally arrived to the boys' dorms she said she would leave us alone so we could do our thing, but Padfoot insisted in that she should be the one removing my shirt, and she refused until he said that he, being who he was, might end up breaking something else, and she couldn't argue against that. Thank Merlin.

But she did refused roundly when he suggested she should remove my pants too.

''I'm getting the hell out of here!'' she announced when Padfoot began to unbuckle his belt.

It took him several minutes to undress himself, since he was explaining me with ALL details how he had snogged a fifth year girl, not that I was paying much attention. My thoughts were with Lily in the girls' dorm. Right now she must be taking off her shirt.

_I can't think of her like that, it's disgusting_, I said to myself.

_Though you wouldn't mind seeing her shirtless_, Simon shot back.

_Shut it._

''Mate, you're hopeless. You've been staring at the door which Evans walked away by for the last ten minutes.''

''I can't help it,'' I murmured, a bit ashamed of myself. Once again my shoes seemed the most fantastic thing in the world.

Sirius looked at me like if I had grown a third eye, but he was looking at me like if he was testing something.

''Does it hurt? I mean, when she dates other blokes or turns you down?'' he whispered.

''You've got no idea how much,'' I replied half heartedly.

After some minutes of silence I decided it was too much.

''Mate, I really need to take that bath. It's excruciating here,'' I said.

''Right. You're right. Let me take you your trousers off.'' After he said that we both burst out laughing, but I cut it of immediately because it hurt like hell.

He began to unbuckle my belt and after removing my pants up to my knees his eyes widened in horror.

''Padfoot, what's wrong?'' he said nothing. ''Padfoot?'' He removed my pants completely.

''Evans! EVANS! Evans, come here right now!'' He sounded frightened, and now it was my turn to panic.

We could here rapid footsteps running up the stairs. She pulled the door open with her wand in one hand. Her shirt was unbuttoned, but for my disgrace she had a tank top beneath.

''What? Black, what's wrong?'' she asked between breaths.

''Look right before where his boxers are!'' he yelled and pointed something behind my belly bottom. I was really starting to get afraid.

''For the Lord's sake, Sirius! That's just a bruise! Ugly, and big, yes, but still it's just a bruise. He is covered in them –don't you see?'' With her finger she pointed my whole body. If I wasn't this bad and I could stand on my own, I would definitely taker advantage of the fact that Lily had her shirt almost off and I was only wearing boxers. ''Why are you so stupid? You scared the living daylights out of me!''

''So you were worried about me, eh Evans?'' I muttered.

''Oh, shut it, James. Take a look at your face and _then_ we can talk,'' she scowled. She looked really cute when she was mad.

_You're pathetic_, Simon said.

_I know, so what's the point of pointing it out?_

_Humph._

''Well, Evans, since I'm clotheless and you're very few steps away of being shirtless, what do you say if we make a little magic?'' Sirius waggled his eyebrows, and I wanted to punch him really hard. I know he only does it to annoy Lily, that he's got no second intentions (he know she's **MY** girl), but still it infuriates me.

''I think I can do magic by myself, with a long wooden thing called wand, and lately I've been learning quite good hexes lately, and I would be delighted to try them on you,'' was her clever answer.

''My wand is also long, not wooden, though. If that hexes include you shirtless, then be my guest.''

''I swear to Merlin I'll make sure you don't see any other girl shirtless if you don't shut up.''

It was fascinating seeing them argue. They both had witty tongues and knew exactly were to hit the nerve to freak each other out; the result of Padfoot's years of teasing, but the pain was really hard and I couldn't take it anymore.

''Padfoot shut the hell up or I'll help her make you blind, and Lily, please don't give him another chance for him to retort back. Now, back to why we're here, it really, _really_ hurts,'' I said. And I really, _really_ wished Padfoot would find some excuse to leave.

''Yeah, sorry. Black, I'm going to be down stairs. If you yell again because of a bruise I'll have to get Remus,'' she warned. ''And, James, please don't allow him to break your head with the shower's knobs.''

_If she thinks Sirius is going to break your skull, why doesn't she do it herself?_

_I wonder the same thing, Simon; I wonder the same thing…_

''I'm gonna try my best not to,'' Padfoot said devishly. _Translation: I'm gonna try my bes__t to open his head in two_.

''My Lord, Black! Are you going to make _me_ bathe him?'' she exclaimed. You could tell she was about to pull off all her hair. I wish she doesn't. It's so silky and red…

''As a matter of fact, I am,'' he teased while he dressed up faster than I ever thought he could. ''Good bye, fellows!'' and he disappeared down the staircase.

Lily was shocked.

''I'm going to kill him, I swear to the Lord I'll kill him,'' she muttered under her breath with her eyes closed. ''I guess we should get going, then.''

I had anticipated _everything_ but her answer. She was going to get into the shower, with me, _willingly_? The Lord saves your soul, Sirius Orion Black.

She removed her shirt and was left with the tank top. Lily helped me up and almost _carried_ me to the shower. She turned the knobs bearing all my weight and got us inside.

The water was boiling, but she said it was for the blood to come out faster.

She rubbed her hand thoroughly all over my back, front and lower legs, but never got from the knee up. I appreciated that. Her hot hand all over my naked body kind of turned me on.

''Guess you're ready. Hold on a second. I didn't clean your face'' was the only thing she said during the whole thing.

She gently placed her small hand on my jaw and began to rub it gently against it. Never had anything felt so good, her hand just felt right there, over my face. She did the same all over my head and was extremely careful when it came to rubbing my skull.

When she finished, her skirt was as twice as longer because of the weight of the water and she looked like if she had been thrown into the lake.

''You look rather funny, you know?'', I smiled.

''Go and drown in the lake.''

''Interesting, you know… I was just thinking that you looked like you had been thrown into it.''

''You still want your ribs fixed?'' she threatened.

I sobered up immediately. With her help I laid down back in my bed and with a drying spell she dried up us both.

Without saying another word, she began fixing bones and taking away bruises.

The process went like that for the next fifteen minutes, but I didn't mind. I loved it when she had that concentrated look on her face.

''Kay', I think this should do. The bruises might hurt a bit, but the ribs and the cut shouldn't even notice,'' she said once she finished. ''You can play tomorrow. Nobody will notice they punched you. Everything is gone,'' she added to the unspoken question in my face.

I let out a sigh of relive, and I didn't hurt! Yay! I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.

_Hold on a second…_

_...did I just hug her?_

''James, I think I've already had enough physical contact with you today for it to be enough for a whole decade, so would you mind stepping back?''

''Yes,'' I breathed into her hair.

''Fine,'' and she hugged me back. _**SHE HUGGED ME BACK!**_

We were still for what seemed like years, though it must have been only seconds.

''You should be a healer. You're really good at it,'' I said against her ear. She shrugged.

''I rather be an auror. Healing might be fun, but for the first couple of months. Now, you stay here while I sneak into Madame Pomfrey's office and I bring you some potion for the pain to go away.'' And she broke the hug.

I didn't want her to leave. ''I doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine. Stay here with me. Today charms was double and we should have half an hour before we go to lunch.''

''Only if you put some pants on,'' she said.

''Deal.''

I got dressed and we both sat in my bed.

* * *

So here I am! I know the chapter is a bit long… 8 WORD PAGES! ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME? But, well, here it is. Tell me what you think, and there are only two ways of doing it: either review or PM me. If you review wings will grow up in your back and you'll be like Edward Cullen (rather a torture, I know, so let's say you'll become TINKERBELL!).

I just wanted to ask you a little favor: I'm spending my holidays very far away from home (3 whole months in white sand beaches with warm water!), and I couldn't (actually, they didn't allow me) bring my Harry Potter books, so I wanted to ask you if anyone could PM me with all the characters you remember and their date of birth, if you can, and every single spell you can remember. And another little thing: if anyone could also PM me with how much a feet, pound, gallon, mile and every American measurement is, because I really don't know and I want to write the conversions from meters, kilometers, liters and everything right.

I really want to eat chocolate but I can't, just like I know you want to read the next chapter, but you also can't until I update, and I really don't know when that's going to be.

Love to everyone and to the second part of DH: PLEASE HURRY UPPPPP!


	4. Reconversated Conversations

Like it or not, I'm back again.

In case you haven't noticed, I've changed my pen name. The Swedish_Girl thing was actually ridiculous. I mean, my second last name is Swedish. I don't even speak Swedish, no one in my family except my grandpa does, and I'm a brunette with black eyes, so do the math. Besides, I LOVE Sirius and James, and Lily and Harry and Hermione and Ron and Dobby and The Weasley's and every single person in Harry Potter, even Voldie, because without Voldie, there would be no books.

Disclaimer: Are you really still reading this? Siriusly? You already know it better than I.

**Reconversated Conversations**

"SHE HUGGED _ME_! Can you believe it? _SHE HUGGED ME BACK_!" I was so excited I couldn't sit down. My thirty minutes alone with Lily had made wonders in our relationship. She had admitted I wasn't annoying at all if I didn't ask her out or hex people randomly. I was likely _never_ going to hex someone just because _again_.

"Prongs, honestly, _shut the bloody hell up_," Moony mumbled while chewing some vegetables. Seriously, I can't understand how he can eat vegetables with all the meat and junk food there is. "I think I could repeat the whole conversation without any mistakes if you asked me."

"I agree. Me too," Sirius stepped up.

Peter was quiet. He wasn't that good at remembering stuff, so I guess he just decided staying quiet was the best option.

"Oi! Come on! It isn't that bad. And I bet you couldn't." I tried to keep my pride high, but I know they were right, and that I had been a pain in the arse during the whole meal.

"How much?" Padfoot asked.

"How much what?"

"Who much money are you willing to bet that we can stage the whole thing," Remus explained.

I wondered for a few seconds. "Twenty galleons each. As I know you're both going to loose, I'm gonna spend some well earned forty galleons in something related to Quidditch, or maybe in Zonko's."

They shared a look.

"Sirius will be you, and I'll be Lily," Moony said. He continued, "Starting from now."

"So, Lily, where were you going when you found me? As far as I've known, the Charms classroom is in one of the third floor's corridor," Sirius said using a rather husky voice. Was my voice really like that? Or was he just doing it to nag me?

"If you weren't being beaten up, you would have realized I wasn't carrying my bag. I overslept this morning and forgot to get it. After breakfast I was running to the tower when I heard them, and then you know what happened," Remus answered in a squeaky, girl-like voice. Lily certainly didn't have that voice. She didn't have that girly voice; if you saw her, you would think her voice was similar to an elf's, her being so small and everything, but no. Her voice was powerful and low. She had the power to always have everybody hanging on her words.

"Oh, that's okay. I never remember to get my bag or finish homework on time."

"No kidding!" Lily's voice had been thick with sarcasm, and Moony mimicked it amazingly well.

"Hey, when have I ever failed a class?"

"Touché. That's one thing I've always wanted to know: how do you do it?"

"Well, I pay the least bit of attention and have a good memory. That's all."

"You know you aren't annoying when you're just you?"

"Okay, okay. Prongs, I'll give you twenty galleons. It was already bad hearing you say it," Sirius sighed. "I don't think I'll bear hearing it again."

"I 'spouse I'll have to give you twenty too. And Padfoot's right. Now, if you mention your little chat again I swear to Merlin I'll go and tell Lily it was you the one who charmed the amour to follow her all day telling her it loved her."

That was a low blow. "Fine, but when I actually get to snog her you won't get any details," I humphed. Remus sniggered and Padfoot smirked. Peter was too busy with a turkey leg.

"Lucky for them, then," a voice behind my back said. I turned around a little too quick maybe. I'm desperate, so right know I don't care. Lily was smirking, so she had just heard the last sentence of the conversation. Thank Merlin. "James, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the fifth floor's corridor."

"Ha-ha-ha, so you want Jamsie all to yourself, eh Evans? I heard the fifth floor is the story that has more broom closets in the whole school," Sirius commented. I wanted to punch him.

"Have you heard or experienced?" she shot back. As I said before, watching both of them argue was really entertaining. "Actually, no. My _noble_ and _innocent_ intentions were to check in the Slytherins."

"Then I'm in." Padfoot said.

"Me too." Wormtail was too busy with his third turkey leg, so he didn't hear. The three of us got up and followed Lily. Remus was discussing with Sirius about something related with tomorrow's game, but I didn't pay attention because Lily was walking right beside me and I could smell the scent of her hair from were I stood.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for the help today," I whispered in her ear. "Every single point I make tomorrow I'll make it for you."

She laughed, so Padfoot and Moony turned around to see what was going on.

"Mind your own business, mates," I answered. They just had this silly smile on their faces.

"So, Black… What's going on with Marlene? She's been disappearing randomly during meals and I noticed you too," Lily said seductively. I know she didn't mean it, but every single word she said was amazingly sexy to me.

At this, Sirius blushed.

HOLD ON A SECOND! HAD SIRIUS JUST BLUSHED? PADFOOT _NEVER_ BLUSHES.

"Well… Okay, yes, there is something going on. I took her to Hogsmeade last weekend."

"But you said you couldn't come because you were ill!" Moony protested. "You know you'll be punished, Black… You know it…"

Lily just gave me a quizzical look.

"Every time one of us has a date and tells no one, we punish him," I explained. She laughed.

"Pettigrew _has_ dates? No way!"

"I really like her, Prongs. I've always wondered the same thing… "Sirius said with a smile.

The rest of the way went on quietly, except for Lily and Sirius that kept talking about how on Merlin's name Wormtail had dates. I really wonder how he is his friend. I can tell he doesn't stand him that much.

"So… Lad- Only Gentlemen, I guess. Allow me to introduce you: THE SEVEN SLYTHERINS THAT WERE OUTSMARTED BY A GIRL!" Lily announced imitating those muggles form the circus. The only response we got were insults towards Lily, her blood, me, Sirius, Moony and several grunts.

"Padfoot, I was thinking…" I began looking at Mulciber. "Maybe we should give our Slytherin friends some fun in a few days, don't you think?"

"Oh, totally, Prongs. In fact, I was wondering if Evans would like to join us in our little… _revenge_," he answered looking at Lily. She grinned.

_Great! This way, I'm going to be able to be with her more than necessary._

_I believe some in sounding desperately… hopeless!_, Simon sang.

"I've learned other spells form that detention. And if I'm not trying them on you, then on who?" she smirked looking at Sirius. I really hate it when they do things together, for example, when they set the both of them together in class, or when Lily gets too annoyed by the fact he can't do his homework and does it by herself. And when they _share_ looks.

She has never shared a look with me. _Never_.

_But she saved you from the Slytherins_, Simon reminded, trying to make me feel better.

_She would have saved anyone from anyone_, I answered depressed.

_But would she bathe them? Or treat them the way she treated you?_

"James? Are you alright?" Lily asked, bringing me back.

"Uh? Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"He must have been thinking of you _naked_," Padfoot muttered under his breath.

Lily spat him on the back of his head and I casted a silencing charm on him. He protested with his hands.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I must go back," Remus announced. But before we could say anything he had already disappeared, not before turning the Slytherins' hair pink.

We stood watching the Slytherins and said nothing, well, Padfoot tried, but until Lily removed the charm he was poking her in the cheek.

"Black, keep doing that and you'll be finger-less." She undid the charm and Sirius had a five-fingered hand.

I suggested it would be a good idea if we began planning our little prank, and by little, I mean HUGE. They agreed with me so we went to the room of requirement, where nobody would catch us.

"What do you suggest we do?" Lily asked once we were safely sitting on some armchairs the room had made appear.

Padfoot remained silent for a minute or so, and Lily apparently read my mind.

"HOLD ON EVERYBODY! STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS SND THE WOLRD: SIRIUS ORION BLACK HAS NOT TALKED FOR MORE THAN 68 SECONDS! NEW RECORD: THIS WILL TOTALLY BE IN HISTORY OF MAGIC'S NEXT CLASS".

So well people, here I'm again. Hope you missed me. I know this is a really short chapter, but it just felt right to end it up there, besides, I'm having a writer's block, and that I have to go and study for a history test I'm not looking forward to, and as a plus, I got a really low mark in my math's one: 5 (where I live, they rate your work from 1 to 10), and it sucks. My parents will never find out.

Don't hate me for doing such a lame thing.

Love, me.


	5. Of crickets and broomsticks

Hey there mates. It's been over a year since I've written something and I really don't know why, so to those who are still there, I hope to redeem myself with this chapter.

* * *

**Of crickets and broomsticks**

"Okay, are you done?" Sirius asked after Lily and I stopped laughing. What was really funny about him was how annoyed he got whenever somebody mocked him.

I couldn't answer, I was watching how Lily sniggered and how fast her chest went up and down from the last few minutes of laughter. A strand of hair had escaped from behind her ear and was hanging loose by the side of her face. I hadn't realized until then but she had more freckles than she had last year. Was it by the sun? Not that I really care, they just looked good on her.

_Damn mate, you're deep in this, very, very deep_, Simon sighed.

Now that I think about it, I really don't know when I did fall in love with her. At first I accept I just asked her out for the fun of it, just to pester and make her mad. Around fifth grade it was still the same only that with a little hope she would say yes, that was when the crush appeared, remember? But when was I able to say I loved her, I actually can't say. It wasn't from one morning to the other. There was something about her, so _intriguing_, so thrilling that just had me on my knees. I know, you will think that I don't really love her, I mean, how can I love someone that until some time ago loathed me? But I just do, I don't know. Darn, I can't even explain it to myself that I'm trying to do it to you.

"I've got an idea," Lily said. "Why don't we put a spell on them for flies follow them everywhere?"

It was quite a good idea.

"Very clever idea indeed, Evans".

"Hold on a second," I mumbled, "Why instead of flies don't do the same but with crickets? They'll be singing all day long so they won't be able nor to study nor sleep nor anything."

They both stared at me for a few seconds.

"You know, Potter, that's actually brilliant," Lily exclaimed. Never before had she acknowledged me something positive, and it felt odd in the nice way. I could get used to this; I'm already used to her.

We spent the next half hour planning and scheming our mischief. It was getting late and we would get caught in the corridors heading back if we didn't do it now. The three of us walked together to the Common Room and once there wished our good nights.

When we got to the room Moony and Wormtail were already asleep, so we changed to our pjs silently in order not to wake them up.

"She's quite a piece of work, Prongs," Sirius whispered from his bed.

"I know."

"Good luck," he said, and with that he turned on his right side and fell asleep almost instantly.

I kept thinking about his last words. Did he mean good luck at trying to make her love me back? Good luck at getting over her? At coming to terms with the fact she would never be mine? Those two words haunted me for a while, until I fell asleep. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until then. The adrenaline rush from the fight, the emotions that has swirled through me during our time together, all this new discoveries I had made today about how I felt about her, had left me drained. It's too much for a bloke to process, we're boys for something, this stuff is meant for girls, they are the ones who know what to do with all the feelings and so.

I woke up all of a sudden. My heart was racing and my breathing was heavy. Had I overslept?

I looked at the beds around me and they all had their respective owners asleep on them. Why had I woken up like that? I looked at the sky through the window and it was starting to lighten up, so I guess it would be around 6.30am.

After trying to fall asleep again for what seemed a really long time I decided it was useless and gave up. Instead, I headed to the shower. Thinking that I had been there with Lily the day before made my heart beat faster for a second. It seemed so unreal, thinking about it with a clear head.

_It happened, dude, now just get over it_, Simon muttered.

I was in the shower for around twenty minutes, but already done in the first five. The rest of the time I was just there, dozing off under de warm water. It felt nice against my back, so I just stayed there. I was pretty nervous about the game today. We had to beat Revenclaw, if we wanted to stand a chance in the finals. We're the best team among the all four, but still, the possibility of losing always exists. Besides, I wanted to impress Lily.

I directly put on my Quidditch clothes, and headed down to the Common Room. They just felt so good on my, like they were part of my skin. The smell of grass and dew reached my nostrils, and was more eager than ever to play. I wanted to do what I did best.

As I strolled down to the Great Hall, I realized nobody was up yet. Sure, the most magnificent breakfast was already displayed on the long wooden tables, but not a soul was there to be found. I eat a couple of toasts in silence while I watched the sky. It was a nice day, cold enough not to sweat your life out, given that we are near Christmas, and the sky was clear, with just a few white clouds specked upon it. I hurried the last toast with some pumpkin juice and headed to the changing rooms. I wanted to fly before the game.

I had jogged on my way to the changing rooms, so when I arrived there, my breath was kinda heavy and I could feel my recently fixed ribs. Suddenly I was very self-conscious. I could feel my hair against my neck where yesterday I had a gush, I could sense the movement of my chest and how that made my arms rock in the slightest way, how my eyelashes touched every time I blinked and my feet against the ground, the only thing preventing me from falling down or defying gravity on my own.

I grabbed my broom, my most precious position, and headed to the pitch. I kicked off the ground and in the split of a second I was 10 feet high. Although I do this kind of thing almost every day, each and every time it marveled more. It gives you the feeling you're invincible, that you are able to master anything, even the skies. With nothing but air beneath you, you tend to feel a little vulnerable at first, but it's just a matter of seconds till you start to feel indestructible and powerful.

"I wish Lily was here," I sighed. If only she could experience the same thing, with me. Just imagining us on the same broomstick gives me chills. She has that effect on my, which I'm sure she isn't aware of.

I really can't tell when fantasizing about snogging her turned into the desire of wanting to kiss her, to gently press my body against her and just kiss her, with all the tenderness in the world. Just my hands on her hips and hers around my neck. Nothing of getting turned up, or grabbing her thighs as we ravish each other's mouths, nothing of running my hands through her breasts and pressing her against the wall. No, nothing of that. Just love her. And kiss her as smoothly as it's humanly possible.

I can't really tell how much time passed by, all I know is that suddenly people were starting to arrive and I could identify Lily among the crowd. Red fiery hair, deep green eyes, a Gryffindor scarf. And she was waving. At _me._

I must admit I almost fell off my broom. I waved back and in a hurry sped back into the changing rooms.

"Okay team, are you ready?" I asked. There were several nods and positive responses. "We've got to win if we want the Cup, okay? So let's do it!"

After a few minutes the game was about to start. We headed off to the pitch and there was Madam Hooch with Revenclaw's captain, George Eeds, an average bloke who had had some serious acne issues in the past.

The game started before we could really do anything. Bludgers passed me with incredible speed. Let's pray that Padfoot does a good job today. It wasn't long before I had the quaffle and scored. Gryffindor roared with cheers and, for the first time since I've been playing, my cheeks turned red. I was flattered and I couldn't wait to score another goal.

This Revenclaw dud had the quaffle now, I think his name is Jackson, but I really can't tell. He passed the quaffle to his chaser, Mary MacAdams and she dodged me incredibly well. I was rather surprised, I have to admit. They scored three goals after that. We only scored one. I was starting to get concerned. We couldn't lose, let alone against _Revenclaw_. I had to do something, if not, we would be on the hands of the seeker, and that's not a good position to be in.

Whatever made me do what I did next, I'm eternally thankful. I looked at Padfoot and we exchanged one of _those_ looks. It wasn't long before a bludger swung past my ear and almost hit MacAdams, who let the quaffle fall. Seizing that opportunity, and that everybody was distracted with the almost-accident, I grabbed the quaffle and scored. Now we were 30-30. The rest of the game went pretty much the same: Sirius would aim the bludgers at the Revenclaws, only to scare them, not to actually harm them, and I would keep scoring. Our other chaser, Johnson, scored several times as well.

"We're one hell of a team," I thought to myself.

Around three quarters of an hour went by before the Snitch was caught. At first we thought Revenclaw had caught it, but in the end it was Serena, our seeker.

"AND THE WINNER IS… GRYFFINDOR!" Andrew Lyn, the commentator, announced.

What happened next went by as a blur. All the Gryffindors came down to the pitch to celebrate. Everyone was jumping and screaming and congratulating each other. Padfoot and Moony and Warmtail all appeared next to me and we celebrated as a group together with everybody. The crowd started to head to the Common Room to continue the celebrations there, maybe with a couple of butter beers. But I didn't feel like it.

The conversation I had with Lily the other night kept running into my head, and I was dying to have another one. I managed to catch her arm among the crowd and beckoned with my finger for her to follow me. She didn't hesitate and that made me feel amazing.

After some minutes the pitch was silent and we were the only ones there.

"Do you fly, Evans?" I asked. She stared at me. "Lily?"

"Yeah… No, I don't. I'm terrified of heights. I'm okay with broomsticks as long as I'm not riding them"

That was actually surprising.

"What? Lily, come on."

"No, for real James. I've been terrified about being separated from the ground since I have memory."

I suddenly felt a rush of compassion and love towards her.

"What is it to be scared of? Make me understand," I said calmly. This was promising.

She hesitated for a while, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"I don't know, it's just… the safety the ground provides. Being up there makes me feel so tiny, so defenseless. I hate that feeling. I like to be in control of things, of my body to say the least."

Wow, that shocked me, I must admit. I never felt safer than when I was flying, so that somebody thought the contrary just left me in awe. I have been flying since before I could walk, so it was something kind of natural to me. I stared at her for a while.

"Potter, I'm scared of heights, not grown a third eye," she waved at me, as if trying to wake me up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just, for me is the opposite, so I find it hard to believe. Why don't we try to shake that fear off?"

"Why don't we just sit on the grades and talk?" she answered. A sudden warmth run through my body. I was okay with that, it was better than being celebrating with people I don't really care about, with some exceptions. I agreed and we went to the Gryffindor grades. A flag had been left behind, so we used it as a blanket. We were on the end of November so the air was getting colder and colder as the days went by.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

She shivered before answering.

"No. My parents are going to visit my sister and her fiancé, something I would rather avoid."

"Why's that? Don't you get along with them?" I was genuinely curious.

"Not with my sister. She hates me for being a witch. My parents are darlings, but spending a whole week with my sister and Vernon's –the fiancé- family. No thank you, I'll pass. And you? Are you going home?"

Her cheeks were starting to get red and so was her nose. She had chills every now and then. She seemed cold.

"Neither. Mum and dad are going away to Romania to study vampires, something that I don't find appealing. Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "Just a tiny bit. I see, are your friends staying here too?"

I accioed one of the coats that were hanged at the changing rooms before answering. The look on her eyes expressed nothing but gratitude.

"Remus and Sirius are, Peter is leaving. He's going to his cousin's house or something like that"

And the conversation just carried on. It was so natural, so effortless. As the sun came nearer to the top point of the sky, different shades of red shone from her hair. At first it was a kind of auburn, then a lighter red and finally orange. But not orange like you see in books. The orange that autumn leafs turn, or the orange of sunsets. She didn't seem to notice that I was so mesmerized, so into her, because she just kept talking about how good the game had been, or about how eager she was about the holidays. I don't know how much time was it that we were there, just enjoying each other's company, but at a certain point, my stomach growled. And I hated myself for that.

"Hungry? Good, I am too. Should we head to the Great Hall?" she asked standing up.

"First just one thing. Can you fly with me? I promise you nothing will happen. Just a couple of meters off the ground. Nothing too high, I swear," I pleaded.

She looked at me, doubting whether to accept or run away. She looked like she was about to run away, when suddenly something changed.

"Okay. But if you go just an inch higher than what I feel comfortable with, I'll make sure your last years in Hogwarts are miserable," she threatened.

I was thrilled. I hurried down to the pitch and waited for her to join me. I climbed onto my broom and was quite some time trying to convince her that everything would be fine if she climbed too.

After finally getting her behind me, she placed her arms around my chest, clenching to me with her life.

"Evans, relax, we haven't even left the ground," I laughed.

"I know, that's what terrorizes me," she answered against my back with her eyes closed.

I slowly kicked the ground with my feet and the broom gently rose a couple of feet off the ground.

"Lily, open your eyes, please," I said softly. Some seconds went by before she actually did. A gasp of air escaped her. "Can I go a bit higher?"

She nodded.

Another couple of feet. I kept asking and she kept nodding until we reached a twelve feet height. She didn't say a word.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go down?" I asked a bit concerned now.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'm just trying my best to no puke." I turned around at those words. I wanted to make sure she was fine. "Potter, for my bloody life, don't move!" she shrieked.

"Lily, listen to me. Relax. You ain't going to enjoy anything if you keep like this. Listen, now I'm gonna fly around the pitch, did you hear me?"

I really didn't wait for an answer. I just started to soar in circles and back and forth.

"Wow," she exhaled. I could feel her arms not so tight around me now. "This is beautiful."

I kept circling the pitch until she asked me to go down. I didn't want it to end, but I wanted her to be fine so we gently landed on the center of the pitch.

We got off and were standing face to face, maybe a little bit closer than we should. I did my best not to kiss her. I waited. It was obvious she wasn't going to kiss _me_. I mean, we have been friendly to each other for two days in a row, and although this morning's talk had been pretty intense, I'm sure she doesn't like me in that way, let alone love me.

We were standing like that for Merlin knows how long. I could feel the warmth her body was exuding, and I'm pretty sure she could feel my breath against her skin. We were _that_ close.

After carefully thinking about it, I stepped back. I thought that would make me look mature enough and that I respected her. If she only knew that that whole time we were standing all I ever thought was of pressing my lips against hers, and so our bodies.

"Thank you James, that was something out of this world," she smiled. For a second I wasn't sure whether she was talking about the flight or that moment. I swear, if I didn't know better, that something happened in that time. "Could we do it again another day?" There I was sure she was talking of the flight.

"Sure thing, Evans. Let's head to have lunch now."

* * *

Soooooooooooooooo what do you think? It isn't anything magnificent, but I believe it to be acceptable. What about reviews? Yes? Oh you're such a darling.

Promise to update faster this time!

Clara


End file.
